wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashimar Nova Guard
The Ashimar Nova Guard 'are the Astra Militarum regiments raised from the Civilized World of Ashimar in the Segmentum Pacificus. They are known for being courageous and dependable fighters, utilizing combined arms tactics to execute precise, overwhelming attacks against their enemies. They are also notable for their good-willed, honorable, and outspoken nature, always keeping in mind the common citizens of the Imperium and never hesitating to stand up to other Imperial forces when they feel the well-being of the people on the worlds they fight upon are being neglected. The tactics and organization of the Ashimar Nova Guard have spread throughout the galaxy, as Ashimar Guardsmen frequently help train and advise the PDFs and Guard regiments of worlds they visit. History Ashimar is a Civilized World in the Segmentum Pacificus. Home to around 8 billion people, its capital city is Artamos. The planet has two large continents, separated by an ocean with numerous islands and smaller continents. , homeworld of the elite Ashimar Nova Guard regiments of the Astra Militarum.]] The planet was discovered in 937.M30 by an expeditionary fleet led by the Word Bearers Space Marine Legion. Under the direction of the Primarch Lorgar, worship of the Emperor of Mankind was spread to Ashimar’s population and massive cathedrals were erected in his honor. The isolated world retained little contact with the Imperium after the Word Bearers’ departure, and lost all contact during the Horus Heresy. Over the following decades and centuries, knowledge of the Imperium faded from Ashimar's memory, save for their worship of the Emperor, who they remembered as “the Golden One.” By 394.M41, Ashimar had acquired a small interstellar empire and was at war with a neighboring xenos race. The war was going poorly for Ashimar until an Imperial fleet, part of the Macharian Crusade, arrived in the area and aided Ashimar in fighting off the invaders. Afterwards, Ashimar quickly rejoined the Imperium, recognizing the Imperial Aquila as a symbol of their religion and realizing that the “Golden One” was in fact the God-Emperor of Mankind. Among the Imperial forces was a detachment of Cadian Shock Troopers, who trained and equipped an Ashimar regiment for the Imperial Guard. Ashimar’s guardsmen would come to be known as the Ashimar Nova Guard. Regimental History The Ashimar 1st Nova Guard was ready for battle within a year after Ashimar's induction into the Imperium. The regiment participated in the remainder of the Macharian Crusade, and in 399.M41, when the majority of the Crusade’s soldiers refused to advance into the Halo Zone outside the reach of the Astronomicon, the Ashimar 1st was one of the few units that wished to proceed, eager to continue spreading the Emperor’s light. Following the end of the Crusade and the collapse of Macharius’s newly-conquered territories into petty kingdoms, Ashimar remained loyal to the Imperium and its regiments helped crush the Macharian Heresy. The regiments of the Ashimar Nova Guard continued to serve the Imperium throughout the remainder of the 41st Millenium. However, over the centuries Ashimar was slow to raise more regiments, as it followed the Vostroyan practice of keeping its existing regiments steadily supplied with reinforcements. As a result, new regiments were only raised when the Departmento Munitorum requested them. By 999.M41, the Ashimar Nova Guard consisted of only 42 regiments. This changed with the Fall of Cadia in the 13th Black Crusade, where the Ashimar 5th Nova Guard was one of the regiments lost when Cadia was destroyed by the forces of Abaddon the Despoiler. When the news reached Ashimar, the planetary government quickly responded by four new regiments: the 43rd, 44th, 45th, and 46th Nova Guard regiments. Ashimar began creating new Nova Guard regiments at an increased rate, with 77 active regiments as of the centennial of the Indomitus Crusade. There is currently no Ashimar 5th Regiment, as it was decided that the "Fallen Fifth" would not be refounded as a way to honor the memory of the sacrifices its Guardsmen made on Cadia. Ashimar Nova Guard regiments operate primarily in Segmentums Pacificus and Solar. Depending on the needs of the Imperium's myriad war efforts, regiments are also sometimes deployed to other region of Imperium Sanctus such as Segmentums Tempestus and Ultima. The Siege of Ashimar Approximately 115 years after the 13th Black Crusade, Ashimar came under its greatest threat yet. The Ashen Maulers, a massive Slaaneshi warband led by the Daemon Prince Stekontieg and made up of a core of fallen Ashimar Nova Guardsmen, invaded Ashimar, alongside the forces of Hellforge Fornax and the rival Slaaneshi warband known as the Unending Chorus, ruled by the Daemon Prince known as Broken Matthias. As an emergency measure, Lady General Ludara Kresh was appointed First Marshal of Ashimar and given absolute control over the planet, and many of Ashimar's allies were called to fight in the world's defense, among them the Ordinators and Wind Runners chapters of the Adeptus Astartes; the Forge Worlds of Ferunus and Ferrata; the Utania Skystrikers, Arkhan Confederates, and Macharian Steelborne regiments of the Astra Militarum; Inquisitor Katryna Vreiken of the Ordo Malleus; and the Order of the Eternal Flame of the Adepta Sororitas. Even a Shield Host of the Adeptus Custodes and a Cadre of Sisters of Silence came to Ashimar's defense. The enemy was eventually repulsed, but at great cost. In the long and difficult battle, countless millions died, and much of Ashimar was devastated by war. After the Siege Though Ashimar had survived the horrors of the Siege, it emerged changed. The planet's relative innocence and complacence, a result of being so long sheltered from the horrors of the galaxy, had been irreparably shattered. Ludara Kresh did not relinquish her position as First Marshal and restore control to the civilian planetary government as expected, instead she affirmed military rule, disbanding the civilian government entirely. In the years after the Siege, Ashimar has been militarizing substantially, producing more regiments of Ashimar Nova Guard than ever before. The Ashimar Nova Guard are determined to play a larger role in the Imperium's defense, in order to assure that an event like the Siege of Ashimar is never repeated. Notable Campaigns *'Macharian Crusade (395-399.M41) - Following Ashimar’s induction into the Imperium and the creation of the first regiments of the Ashimar Nova Guard, Ashimar participated in the remainder of the Macharian Crusade. *'Sabbat Worlds Crusade (755-780s.M41)'- Many regiments of the Ashimar Nova Guard participated in the campaign to liberate the Sabbat Worlds, located not too far from Ashimar, from the forces of Chaos. The Ashimar 7th, 9th, and 17th participated in campaigns on Cociaminus and Fausta under the command of General Delvrus Kresh. *'Fall of Cadia (999.M41)' - The Ashimar 5th was one of the many Imperial Guard regiments that fought in the defense of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade. The regiment took part in defending one of the evacuation zones from Chaos forces and was destroyed to the last man as it bought enough time for hundreds of thousands of Guardsmen and civilians to be evacuated. Now memorialized as the "Fallen 5th", the Ashimar 5th was never refounded. *'Shrine World Crusades (Early M42)' - The Ashimar 11th and 43rd were among the Imperial Guard regiments that operated alongside forces of the Black Templars, Iron Hands, and the Adeptus Ministorum in the defense of Shrine Worlds throughout Segmentum Pacificus following the Fall of Cadia and the formation of the Great Rift. *'Battle of Kaluga (079.M42)' - The Siege of Kaluga is perhaps the crowning moment of the Ashimar 43rd's history. While garrisoned on the Hive World of Kaluga in 079.M42, the Ashimar 43rd almost single-handedly fought off the massive Ork Waaagh! of Warboss Steelklaw. Distinguished heroes from the battle included regimental commander Col. Ulric Tokar, who gave orders from on top of a Leman Russ that he rode throughout the battle, and Sgt. Frideric Rhodes, who slayed Warboss Steelklaw with a well-placed grenade toss into the Ork's mouth after having lost an arm in battle. Rhodes was subsequently promoted to Lieutenant and had his bionic left arm modified so that the forearm could be swapped out for a lasgun. Tokar and Rhodes were both awarded the Star of Terra for their efforts. *'Battle of Mortilus Prime (093.M42)' - The Ashimar 43rd took part in the battle for Mortilus Prime in 093.M42, rescuing the nearly destroyed Soul Scythes Space Marine chapter from the cold grip of the Necron menace that had long slumbered beneath their Fortress World. As a twisted gift of thanks, the Scythes offered the 43rd a plot of land on their world to bury their dead, a great honor from the Scythes, who make a point to only allow the most honored Imperial citizens to be buried in their world's vast cemeteries. Before departing the planet, elements of the 43rd oversaw the reconstruction and training of the Mortilan Undertakers, Mortilus Prime's PDF, who had also suffered heavy casualties against the Necrons. *'Vyron Sector Crusade (095-103.M42)' - Ashimar Nova Guard regiments, including the Ashimar 43rd, participated in the Imperial efforts to defend the Vyron Sector in Segmentum Ultima from the Fifth Sphere Expansion of the Tau Empire. **'Battle of Bleron (097.M42)' - The Forge World of Bleron became a warzone when the planet’s Fabricator-General, Osmon Solitus, a radical obsessed with xenotech, turned the planet over to the Tau in exchange for access to their technology. Many of the planet’s Tech-Priests and their Skitarii waged a guerrilla war against the forces loyal to Solitus and his Tau allies for several years until Imperial Guard reinforcements spearheaded by the Ashimar 43rd arrived. The planet was retaken from the Tau, but at great cost, as the Ashimar 43rd suffered heavy casualties. **'Battle of Lanévear (103.M42)' - The Ashimar 43rd and the 19th Grazian Cavalry were called to the feudal world of Lanévear when a Tau expeditionary force led by Water Caste diplomat arrived at the court of the planet’s ruler, High King Hugon, and attempted to convince him to join the Greater Good. They ended up engaging the Tau and driving them offworld when the Tau tried to take the planet by force. *'Plague Wars (~111.M42)' - The Ashimar 43rd was one of many Imperial Guard regiments which participated in the Plague Wars of Ultramar against the invading forces of the vile Death Guard. Their most notable exploit during the conflict was the Battle of the Lyrican Plains on Dromon, where a company of Ashimar Nova Guardsmen managed to hold their ground and exterminate a massive hoard of Poxwalkers and Plaguebearers that had been advancing towards one of the planet's major cities. Following the conclusion of the Plague Wars, the Ashimar 43rd remained in the Realm of Ultramar, stationed on the Fortress World of Jyrak, to recoup its losses and shore of the defense of the sector as Marneus Calgar and the Ultramarines waged their Vengeance Campaigns to liberate worlds still occupied by Chaos. In addition, many of the regiment’s veterans were deployed to planets throughout Segmentum Ultima to help train the Imperial Guard regiments and Planetary Defense Forces of various planets. *'Feran Crusade (111.M42)' - The Ashimar 43rd, as part of Army Group Sigma, took part in the operation to liberate the agri-world of Feran from a Tau expansion fleet that had conquered it. However, when they arrived, the situation was far more complex than they had known, with the Tau occupation force having been corrupted to the worship of Slaanesh by the Knights of Laeran. The Ashimar 43rd fought against both factions, allying with the Farsight Enclaves Six Blades Hunter Cadre when it arrived on world to investigate. An uneasy ceasefire was declared when a large tendril of Hive Fleet Kraken appeared in system and attacked Feran, forcing all combatants - Imperial, Tau, and Chaos alike, to join forces against a common enemy. Following the destruction of the hive tendril, the Knights of Laeran abandoned the system, leaving the remaining Slaaneshi Tau to be wiped out by the Imperial Guard and the Six Blades. Following the pacification of Feran, the Ashimar and the Six Blades parted ways, having gained new respect for each other, but knowing the next time they met, it would be as enemies. *'Khaigara Crusade (112.M42)' - Army Group Epsilon under General Olin Zarek, participated in the invasion of Port Khaigara, a satellite realm of Commorragh, to rescue millions of humans enslaved by the Dark Eldar. They fought alongside the Ordinators and Star Wardens Space Marine Chapters, the Order of the Coming Dawn, the Cordanian 501st MIR, and Zentos Alaricum, among others. *'Siege of Ashimar (115-118.M42) '- TBA Regimental Organization Regimental Ranks Officer Ranks *'First Marshal of Ashimar '- Supreme Commander of the Ashimar Nova Guard and Governor-Militant of Ashimar. *'Lord General '- Senior general officer, Army Group command. Nine Lord Generals make up Ashimar High Command. *'General (Gen.) '- General officer, Army Group command. *'Colonel (Col.) '- Senior officer, regimental command. *'Lieutenant Colonel (Lt. Col.) '- Senior officer, brigade command. *'Commander (Cmdr.) '- Commissioned officer, battalion command. *'Captain (Capt.) '- Commissioned officer, company command. *'Lieutenant (Lt.) - '''Junior commissioned officer, platoon command. *'Junior Lieutenant (JLt.) '- Junior commissioned officer, cadet rank. Non-Commissioned Officers *'Regimental Sergeant Major (RSM.) '- Senior NCO, advisor to regimental command. *'Sergeant Major (Sgt. Maj.) - Senior NCO, advisor to battalion/brigade command. *'First Sergeant (1Sgt.) '- Senior NCO, advisor to company command. *'Staff Sergeant (SSgt.) - '''Senior NCO, advisor to platoon command. *'Sergeant (Sgt.) - 'Squad leader. *'Corporal (Cpl.) - 'Junior NCO, assistant squad leader/fire team leader. Enlisted *'Specialist (Spc.) '- Guardsmen who occupy specialist roles such as carrying special weapons, vox operators, technicians, etc. *'Trooper (Tpr.) '''- Basic Guardsman. Regimental Organization * '''Regiment - 10,000-15,000 men, commanded by a Colonel * Brigade - 5,000 men, commanded by a Lt. Colonel * Battalion - 800 men, commanded by a Commander * Company - 220 men, commanded by a Captain * Platoon - 55 men, commanded by a Lieutenant * Squad - 10 men, commanded by a Sergeant Like virtually all Imperial Guard regiments, the basic unit of an Ashimar Nova Guard regiment is a Squad. Infantry squads consist of 10 Guardsmen, while heavy weapons squads consist of six Guardsmen split into three heavy weapons teams. Regardless of type, a Squad is led by a Sergeant, with a Corporal as an assistant squad leader. An infantry squad also contains two Specialists; one carries the squad's voxcaster while the other carries a special weapon such as a flamer, grenade launcher, or plasma gun. Alternatively, the Specialist operates a heavy weapon such as a heavy bolter or missile launcher, with another member of the squad acting as an assistant. Ashimar Nova Guard squads are then organized into Platoons. A Platoon usually consists of five squads, though the exact number can (and often does) vary. At the head of a Platoon is a Platoon Command Squad, consisting of the platoon commander (a Lieutenant) and four Veteran Guardsman. Among the Command Squad is a Staff Sergeant and a Vox Operator. The other two Guardsmen are often weapons specialists or medics. A Company '''is made up of four platoons, led by a Captain. The Captain's Company Command Squad is of similar organization to a Platoon Command Squad, though it is instead led by the company's First Sergeant. The company Headquarters Platoon will also contain a medical section, veteran squads, and Militarum Auxilia units. An '''Armored Company '''is made up of 10 Leman Russ Battle Tanks: the Captain's command tank and three squadrons of three tanks each. '''Light Armored Companies generally substitute the Leman Russ squadrons for Hellhounds. An Artillery Company '''is made up of four Batteries of three artillery pieces each, usually Basilisks. A '''Battalion '''consists of around 4 companies, under a Commander. A battalion has a more extensive command staff than a company, though a Commander will often be accompanied by a Command Squad if they take to the field, led by the battalion's Sergeant Major. A battalion's command staff contains a supply section with quartermasters and armorers, as well as an intelligence unit. The size of a '''Brigade, led by a Lieutenant Colonel,' '''varies widely depending on the size and strength of the regiment, with a regiment usually being split into two or three brigades of around 5,000 Guardsmen. Sometimes referred to as "demi-regiments," brigades are intended to act as mini regiments in their own right, carrying out operations delegated to them by the regimental commander. At full strength, a '''Regiment '''of the Ashimar Nova Guard numbers between 10,000 and 15,000 Guardsmen, commanded by a Colonel and their command staff. While largely made up of mechanized infantry, each regiment will have at least one Armored Battalion and one Artillery Battalion attached to it. A regiment may have a platoon or more of Ashimar Nova Commando storm troopers at its disposal; regimental commanders often supplement their numbers with units of Veteran Guardsmen. Regimental Recruitment & Training The Ashimar Nova Guard is not a conscript force; instead it is made up of volunteers. The Nova Guard is very selective in its recruitment, wanting only the best and most capable soldiers to serve in its ranks. To serve in the Nova Guard, one must first join the Ashimar Defense Force and complete an 18 to 24 month term of service. Following the completion of PDF service, one can opt to join the Nova Guard for a 15 year term of service. Recruits for the Ashimar Nova Guard are also drawn from the '''Ashimar Youth Cadet Army'. The Youth Cadet Army is a wing of the Ashimar Defense Force which recruits youths and provides them with military training and education starting at the age of 14. Members of the Youth Cadets, upon their graduation from the program at the age of 18, are allowed to bypass the period of mandatory PDF service and join the Nova Guard. Ashimar Nova Guard regiments maintain their own, smaller units of Youth Cadets, made up of the children of active duty Guardsmen who join the regiment once they are of age. Many Nova Guard commanders value Guardsmen who served in the Youth Cadets more than those who joined through the usual channels, viewing them as more disciplined and reliable soldiers. Both men and women are recruited and serve in mixed-gender units in relatively equal numbers. The slight majority of Nova Guard officers are female, while the slight majority of enlisted Guardsmen are male. Additionally, rear-guard and non-combat roles are occupied primarily by women. As previously mentioned, Ashimar keeps its Guard regiments steadily supplied with reinforcements, seeing them as standing rather than temporary formations. The frequency at which reinforcements are sent varies based on the distance between the regiment and Ashimar and the current conditions of its deployment. Regardless, Ashimar Nova Guard regiments return home every 15 to 20 years to conduct large-scale recruitment. If a regiment is completely destroyed in the field, it will be refounded, though there are exceptions, such as with the "Fallen Fifth." Ashimar Nova Commandos Fashioned after Cadia's Kasrkin, the Ashimar Nova Commandos are the elite stormtroopers of the Ashimar Nova Guard, equipped with carapace armor and hot-shot lasguns. They are often at the spearhead of Ashimar assaults, operating in support of armored and mechanized units. Nova Commandos are also typically found serving as bodyguards to high ranking officers. The average Ashimar Nova Guard regiment is lucky to field a single platoon of Nova Commandos, though some regiments, such as the prestigious Ashimar 1st "Protectors" and elite Ashimar 30th "Hell Hunters" field entire companies of Nova Commandos. Nova Commandos are trained at Ashimar's Schola Progenium, the Schola Ashimar. However, the Schola Ashimar was destroyed during the Siege of Ashimar by the forces of the Daemon Prince Broken Matthias, and many Nova Commandos were killed over the course of the Siege. In recent years, the Schola training program has been gradually rebuilding, and many Nova Commandos are now recruited from the ranks of the Ashimar Nova Guard, with Guardsmen who distinguish themselves being given the opportunity to submit to additional training in order to become Nova Commandos Wargear Due to its history, the Ashimar Nova Guard uses mostly similar equipment to the Cadian regiments. Ashimar regiments are well-provisioned and equipped, contributing greatly to their battlefield effectiveness. Standard Regimental Kit The standard regimental kit for an Ashimar Nova Guardsman is as follows: * 1 M36 Lasgun and 4-6 charge packs * Laspistol and 2 charge packs * Bayonet/combat knife * Flak armor * 2 frag grenades or 2 krak grenades * Uniform * Poor weather gear * Rucksack * Basic toolkit * Mess kit and water canteen * Blanket and sleeping bag * Rechargeable lamp-pack * Grooming kit * Dog tags * Imperial Infantryman’s Uplifting Primer * 2 weeks’ rations * Gas mask * Micro-bead Optional Wargear Like any regiment of the Imperial Guard, the Ashimar Nova Guard deploys a wide range of special and heavy weapons. Mostly commonly favored by the Nova Guard are lascannons, plasma guns, and grenade launchers. * Lascannon * Heavy bolter * Mortar * Missile launcher * Autocannon * Flamer * Grenade launcher * Plasma gun * Meltagun * Shotgun * Heavy flamer * Sniper rifle/Long-las * Boltgun * Autogun * Hot-Shot Lasgun * Hot-Shot Volley Gun * Bolt pistol * Autopistol * Plasma pistol * Chainsword * Power sword * Power fist Vehicles * Baneblade * Basilisk * Bikes * Chimera * Destroyer Tank Hunter * Hellhound * Hydra Flak Tank * Leman Russ Battle Tank * Macharius Heavy Tank * Malcador Heavy Tank (relic) * Manticore * Salamander Scout/Salamander Command * Sentinel * Tauros * Taurox * Valdor Tank Hunter (relic) * Valkyrie Notable Regiments *'Ashimar 1st "Protectors" Regiment': The first regiment of the Ashimar Nova Guard, founded when the planet was brought into the Imperium during the Macharian Crusade in 395.M41. The regiment was known as the "Scions of Cadia" because its initial formation, recruitment, and training was overseen by Cadian advisors, and was originally commanded by Col. Alanta Kresh. It has served with distinction ever since, and being inducted into its ranks is seen as a great honor by the people of Ashimar. However, the regiment has not seen active deployment in many years. Instead, they are garrisoned at Fort Cordis, the principle defensive citadel of Ashimar's capital city, Artamos, and serve as the honor guard of the High Consul of Ashimar, as well as overseeing many of the defenses of the Ashimar system, a duty which lends the regiment its official nickname, the "Protectors." Its current commander is Col. Oskar Adelan. *'Ashimar 5th "Fallen Fifth" Regiment': Destroyed to the last man on Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade. In memoriam to the regiment's sacrifice, and because its regimental colors could not be recovered, the Ashimar 5th designation was retired and the regiment has not been refounded. *'Ashimar 11th "Shrine Warriors" Regiment': The Ashimar 11th has spent much of its existence defending Shrine Worlds throughout Segmentum Pacificus. To this end it frequently works alongside the Black Templars and Sisters of Battle, and wear the Templar Cross on their shoulder pads, an honor awarded by High Marshal Kordhel. The 11th is also notably more religious than the average Ashimar Nova Guard regiment, with an unusually high number of Ministorum personnel such as priests and Crusaders attached to it. Its current commander is Col. Inga Mayern. *'Ashimar 30th "Hell Hunters" Regiment: '''The original incarnation of the Ashimar 30th fell to Slaanesh during the Battle of Vicar IV, becoming the core of the Slaaneshi warband known as the Ashen Maulers. Following this, evidence of the 30th's fall was covered up and the 30th was refounded as a dedicated anti-Chaos regiment. Known as the "Hell Hunters," Guardsmen of the regiment as specially trained and equipped to combat enemies such as Chaos Cultists, Heretic Astartes, and Daemons. The regiment possesses a higher than average number of Nova Commandos, psykers, and Commissars, the latter of whom serve a similar role to Astartes Chaplains, acting as watchdogs for corruption. *'Ashimar 43rd "The Fighting 43rd" Regiment': In just a little over a century since its founding, the Ashimar 43rd has become one of the most decorated regiments the planet has ever raised, its combat record only matched by the Ashimar 1st. It has produced many great heroes, including Danilus Voltek, Ulric Tokar, and Frideric Rhodes. The Ashimar 43rd has been campaigning almost non-stop for over a century, its battles bringing it into combat with enemies ranging from Orks to Heretic Astartes to Tau. The Ashimar 43rd spent two decades on the Eastern Fringes of Segmentum Ultima, before returning home to participate in the Siege of Ashimar. Its current commander is Col. Ursula Voltek, the daughter of Danilus Voltek. Notable Guardsmen *'Lord General Danilus Voltek' - the original commanding officer of the Ashimar 43rd, formerly an officer in the Ashimar 42nd. His tenure over the regiment ended in 021.M42 when he was promoted to General and eventually Lord General. Voltek held command of Army Group Sigma, the battlegroup the 43rd serves in. Known as the “Old Wardog of Ashimar.” Was killed in action fighting a tendril of Hive Fleet Kraken during the Feran Crusade circa 111.M42 *'First Marshal Ludara Kresh '- an academy classmate of Lord General Voltek who rose though the ranks to become a Lady General and the head of Ashimar High Command. During the Siege of Ashimar she was granted the special rank of '''First Marshal of Ashimar '''and leads the military regime that has governed Ashimar ever since. *'Lord General Militant Ulric Tokar''' - the commanding officer of the Ashimar 43rd from 077.M42 to 111.M42. Known as the "Fist of the 43rd," he was promoted to General following the death of Lord General Voltek, and assumed command of Voltek's Army Group Sigma. Following the Siege of Ashimar, the rank of Lord General Militant was bestowed upon Tokar, who was tasked with leading the crusade to reclaim neighboring worlds still controlled by the Ashen Maulers. *'General Olin Zarek '- Commander of the Ashimar Nova Guard Army Group Epsilon, which consists of the Ashimar 3rd, 11th, 50th, 52nd, and 72nd regiments. While a bit of a gloryhound, he is a capable leader and strategist who cares about the safety of the troops under his command. Spent time in Dark Eldar captivity following his capture during the Khaigara Crusade, but was rescued from Commorragh by a Blood Ravens strike team. *'Colonel Inga Mayern '- the current commanding officer of the Ashimar 11th. Known as the "Angel of the 11th" for her bravery and ability to rally and inspire her troops in even the most desperate of circumstances. *'Colonel Jadwyga Oskin '- the current commanding officer of the Ashimar 30th "Hell Hunters." *'Colonel Ursula Voltek '- Tokar's successor as commander of the Ashimar 43rd, the daughter of Danilus Voltek. *'Captain Frideric Rhodes' - the most decorated and battle-hardened soldier of the Ashimar 43rd famous for having a lasgun in place of his left arm and killing Warboss Steelclaw with a grenade. He served with the Ashimar 43rd for over 50 years before retiring just prior to the Siege of Ashimar, though he would re-enter military service and now acts as a training instructor for the Youth Cadet Army. Regiment Appearance Ashimar Guardsmen wear Cadian-style uniforms, with navy blue fatigues and grey flak armor. Gloves are standard issue, and in place of a helmet Guardsmen may wear a navy blue field cap or black beret. The shoulder pads of Guardsmen frequently are marked with squad markings and their regiment number, but this is not universal across all Ashimar regiments. Camouflage cloaks and other such variant equipment may be issued based on the environment the regiment is operating in. Allies Adeptus Astartes * Ultramarines * Black Templars * Salamanders * Blood Ravens * Soul Scythes * Drakken Harbingers * Ordinators Talons of the Emperor * Adeptus Custodes * Sisters of Silence Astra Militarum * Cadian Shock Troopers * Arkhan Confederates * Utanian Skystrikers * 501st Mechanized Infantry Regiment * Macharian Steelborne * Grazian Levies Adepta Sororitas * Order of the Coming Dawn * Order of the Eternal Flame Adeptus Mechanicus * Ferunus * Ferrata Tau Empire * Six Blades Hunter Cadre Enemies Chaos * Black Legion * Death Guard * World Eaters * Thousand Sons * Knights of Laeran * Ashen Maulers Tau Empire * Six Blades Hunter Cadre Adeptus Astartes * Angels of Calth Notable Quotes By the Ashimar Nova Guard Feel free to add your own About the Ashimar Nova Guard Gallery Ashimar_Nova_Guard_Trooper.png|Ashimar Nova Guard Trooper Frideric_Render_6_Comp.png|Lieutenant Frideric Rhodes of the Ashimar 43rd OW HoE - Ukitakumuki.png|Elite Nova Commandos of the Ashimar 30th "Hell Hunters" on patrol in an urban warzone Ashimar_Veterans.png|Sergeant Adelina Grazin of the Ashimar 30th "Hell Hunters" after heavy fighting Ashimar officer.jpg|An officer of the Ashimar Nova Guard Ashimar2.png|Guardsman of the Ashimar 18th Nova Guard, armed with a plasma gun. Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Mechanized Infantry Regiments Category:Pact of the Sword of Fire Category:Ashimar Category:Ashimar Nova Guard